


November 16, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos glanced at the moon before he walked into a kitchen.





	November 16, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos glanced at the moon before he walked into a kitchen and enjoyed eating chocolate treats with life in general.

THE END


End file.
